


Blackmail

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: Albert has some leverage against Arthur...and he fully intends to use it.





	Blackmail

“Are you finally awake?”

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting in the chair next to him.

“Albert? What...where the hell are we?”

Albert smiled. “Good afternoon, Arthur. I suggest you not try to sit up.” Arthur immediately tried to do so, but his wrists were bound to the bedposts.

“Why the hell am I tied up? And why am I naked?”

“Well, here’s the thing. I’ve got something I want from you, but for my own safety, I felt it was best to make sure you were...incapacitated. A bottle of moonshine, a few dollars to a couple of burly men to carry you up to my room, a little bit of rope...I think I’m perfectly safe now.”

“Oh, you think that, do you? Once I get myself free, you’re gonna be the furthest thing from safe you ever been,” Arthur growled.

Albert took his hat off and hung it over the bedpost. “Safe as houses, Mr. Morgan...safe as houses. You see, I’ve got some insurance against any threats to my safety.”

“What kind of insurance?”

“Over the past couple of weeks, I’ve been following you, and I’ve taken some surreptitious photos of you engaged in all manner of criminal activities, some at a brothel that caters to...shall we say...unusual persuasions.”

Arthur snorted. “I know you’re lying, because that place prides itself on discretion. It couldn’t stay in business otherwise.”

“Oh, you poor, naïve boy. If a he-whore will take your cock in his mouth or his arse for only a few dollars, do you really think he wouldn’t allow someone to hide in the armoire and watch for twenty?”

Arthur blanched, and Albert gave him a pat on the shoulder before continuing.

“The photos have been placed in two envelopes in a safe location. In the event of my unfortunate demise, my associate has been instructed to send one envelope to the Pinkertons and the other to a group of collectors with, ah, special tastes. At worst, you’ll wind up hanging from a rope; at best, you’ll have a new group of admirers. You’ll never want for company again!”

“You son of a bitch. What are you even playing at? What’s your game here?”

Albert traced a finger slowly over Arthur’s nipples, chuckling as Arthur let out an involuntary groan.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!”

Albert laughs. “Why on earth wouldn’t I? If you had an opportunity to pet and caress a tiger, with no risk to yourself, wouldn’t you leap at the chance to stroke such a beautiful untamed beast? For I find myself in such a situation, and it’s wonderful!”

“I am gonna...”

“Here’s what you’re ‘gonna’ do, Arthur. First of all, I want to take some pictures of you at the height of your arousal. These photos will strictly be for my own amusement, to be shared with no one.”

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. “Here I thought you was a harmless man, Mr. Mason, but turns out you’re a cold, blackmailing son of a bitch.”

“That cuts me to the core, Arthur, to the core! But...I suppose it’s true. Now, please open your eyes for me. It’s a shame that black and white film can’t capture your beautiful eyes, but I still want to remember the look in them. There, that’s better.”

Albert stood up and fussed with his camera equipment, and then laid down next to Arthur.

“What’s that thing in your hand?” Arthur asked, alarmed.

“Oh, this? It’s only a bulb that allows me to take a photograph without actually standing behind the camera. You see, it’s attached to the shutter and...”

“I don’t give a good goddamn about your camera. Just hurry up.”

Albert held his other hand up to Arthur’s mouth. “Give this a thorough licking.” Arthur glared at Albert through narrowed eyes, but complied, and Albert closed his spit-slicked hand around Arthur’s cock.

“How’s that feel?” Albert whispered into Arthur’s ear, moving his hand up and down Arthur’s length as the camera clicked.

“You’re gonna be in these pictures too, you bastard.”

“No...because I am an expert, I know how to position myself so I’ll always be just out of frame. All anyone will really be able to see is the infamous Arthur Morgan, bound and helpless, with another man’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock.” Albert captured Arthur's chin with his free hand and tried to pull him in for a kiss, but Arthur wrenched his head to the side.

“I’m going to...goddamn you...”

“Come for me?” Albert murmured. “That’s fine! I insist on it!” He gave his wrist an extra twist, and Arthur groaned, splattering his belly. Albert idly trailed his fingers through it, and then briskly wiped off his hands on the sheets.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” Albert said, standing up and moving his camera to the side. “I certainly intend to enjoy this next part, but I think I’d prefer to be fully present for that and not worry so much about how it looks on film. I doubt there will ever be an encore, so I plan to cherish every moment as it happens.” He walked to the armoire and removed Arthur’s hunting knife from his pants. “I’m going to cut you loose now. I know you’re probably quite angry with me, but I must remind you that should anything happen to me...”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Albert carefully cut the ropes and watched warily as Arthur yanked his hands free and rubbed his wrists.

“How you want this to happen?”

Albert leaned against the wall. “Please come here and kneel before me...there’s a good lad. My god, the way you’re looking up at me...I don’t think this shall last nearly as long as I’d like. Now take my...my member out of my pants and I think you know what to do from there.”

Arthur unbuttoned Albert’s pants and fumbled his cock out of the opening. He hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth and swallowing him to the base. Albert cried out and buried his hands in Arthur’s hair, guiding him up and down.

“Oh, that feels amazing! You certainly know what you're doing. It feels so good I'll even forgive that baleful look in your eyes. That's right, Arthur...I'm going to come soon, so make sure you drink your fill."

When every last drop had been dutifully swallowed, Arthur sat back on his haunches. Albert took a shaky breath, then walked to the bed and fell down, burying his face in a pillow. After a moment, he heard footsteps and felt the mattress sagging as Arthur sat down.

“You done good.”

Albert peeked out from underneath the pillow. “I...I did?”

Arthur smiled at him. “Yeah, you did. That was exactly what I wanted.”

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Albert cried, sitting up and flinging his arms around Arthur. "I felt a bit silly acting the villain...no theater career in my future, I fear!" He lovingly ran his hands through Arthur’s tousled hair. “I made a mess of you, I’m afraid...let me just fix this.”

“Ah, it’s okay, I ain’t going nowhere."

"I didn't hurt you, did I? The ropes weren't too tight?"

Arthur laughed. "Nah, they were fine."

Albert pressed a kiss to each barely-pink wrist. "Thank goodness; I would never wish to harm you, Arthur."

"Well, at any rate, if you got something you've been thinking about that really gets your blood up, let me know 'cause I owe you one.”

Albert snuggled against Arthur. “I promise to give it my fullest consideration."

“Oh, by the way, Albert...”

“Hmmm?”

“There wasn't really no film in that camera, right?”


End file.
